


Honey Bee

by UncomfortablyYours



Series: IwaOi Stuff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina Team, For the most part, He likes to do piercings!, I promise this fic is much better than these tags, Iwa-chan is whipped, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So In Love, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Koganegawa is a good boy, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Iwaizumi Hajime, he's still learning, soft hours, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours
Summary: Time Skip AU where Iwaizumi is a tattoo artist, literally the only thing different from the canon. He still keeps in touch with Aoba Johsai and OIkawa, and GODDAMN is he whipped for the boy.Please literally the actual fic is so much better than me trying to write a summary when I'm excited. Please. Click this fic-
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for language mostly!! I don't think I'll be adding any spice here lol

_Iwaizumi Hajime - aged to 27. 9 years since he's seen Oikawa Tooru. There were so many parts of him that knew this was gonna happen the moment they lost to Karasuno before the match with Shiratorizawa, but he hadn't wanted to admit it. The two of them had been best friends since god knows when, but he hadn't been able to prepare parting from Tooru at the airport. God, he could almost see the day and scene playing out in front of him, on his sketch book, but he wasn't allowed to watch the credits roll._

"Uh, Iwaizumi? Your 2:15 is here to see you." Hajime lifted his head when he heard Kogane - a recent hire to the shop, soon to be artist here - called from the front desk for him. His bones ached at the thought of moving, standing, but he gathered himself together. The sketch from the client was in color in front of him, so he took a second to get a copy started printing onto transfer paper. It would take a second, long enough for him to respond and get his ass moving. 

"Sorry Tetsu! I'm moving, give me a second to get this stuff printed out." He called, rolling his chair back to his desk. Legs and knees groaned audibly in protest, not wanting to make moves to do anything today. He's been sluggish all morning even after 3 cups of coffee. What was going on with him? Hajime didn't have time to let that thought rattle in his head before Tetsuro marched in, face beaming bright and with excitement. He had become a regular of Iwaizumi when he heard about the young artist's skill with needles and ink, soon probably not going to have enough skin space for the tattoos he wanted. He listened to advice the best when it was from his favorite artist, so he had the best cared for tattoos of any regular. 

Hajime barely looked up since he knew who was standing behind him as the transfer paper took its time printing. "Don't get your ass too comfy, we're doing it in the chair out there. Nekoma Girls are playing Johzenji Chics in about 15 minutes." The chiding tone was just so Kuroo didn't sit his ass down and become a couch potato like Hajime felt, and it seemed to work well because spinning around would see a bean pole in a red button down and black slacks. "Looks like a cat is smarter than a dog. Now go on, git, you know where you're gonna sit." He shooed with his hands and Kuroo gave his typical sly grin before scattering. He went back up front and gave the tattoo artist time to get himself together. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the day at this damned pace, but he would persevere. 

Snagging a neck pillow and two beers from his fridge, he sighed. This game better get his blood pumping or he's gonna drop. 

Thankfully, he didn't, because four hours later he's kicking a head of black hair out of his office with instructions on how to help the color stay in and how to wrap plastic wrap to keep it from staining a nice dry clean suit. Kogane had done a few piercings in the time, but had headed out not too long ago. He didn't work nearly as many hours as Hajime pushed himself, especially since he stayed late and clung to his desk. Well, clung isn't the right word. There was an hour coming upon him where he couldn't be happier to be at his desk. The introducing sound of it tolled in the form of his phone ringing and he grinned, rushing back to his art room to pick up on the video chat Oikawa had initiated between them. He always did when he was the one heading to bed so Iwaizumi wasn't calling at awful times of the night or evening. 

_"Iwa-chan! I missed you today, how was your day? Tell me everything because literally anything was more interesting than doing spiking drills."_ The excitement shed through such a little phone screen brought him to life, even if it didn't show too much on the outside. Internally, he could feel his pulse spike with electricity and his stomach grumble in emptiness. He fixed that with a snack from his drawer quickly. 

"Tetsu came in for his like, ninth tattoo session in 5 months, all different like i've mentioned. He's seriously got the pain tolerance, but jesus. Man needs to slow down or he won't have room for important stuff." Iwaizumi popped a piece of cookie dough poptart into his mouth, chewing softly as Oikawa scoffed. Yeah, same. "Like, I've told you where I'm saving space for important stuff. Elbows, inner upper arms, hips. I don't touch those spaces until something's earned it." He took another piece, resting his head on his free hand. He felt loose when he let his woes out to Tooru, and it seemed like he soaked up every word. It was... wonderful. Relaxing, to know that someone would listen. 

_"Cut that bitch off until he tells you spaces to save, I swear. He gonna be dragging colorful skin from saggy nips by the time he turning 50."_ Tooru snorts, throwing himself back against his pillows. He was currently shirtless, fresh from a shower with the sheets pulled up over his stomach. He hasn't gotten skinnier since high school, but he has certainly filled himself into his skin. He'd gotten more handsome too, curved and cut in all the right spots. 

Not that Hajime thought about that. Nah, just a friendly comment. 

"I would if he didn't tip me so damn well. I could almost fly to Argentina sometimes with the kind of cash he drops on me. Dead ass." Hajime leaned back, crossing one leg over the other before falling forward again. His body creaked with the effort. Damn he needed one of those walking station thingys. Whatever the hell they were called. "He's volleyball something. I don't ask cause he's the leaving work at work sorta guy. Respectable, but fuck man, why do you tip me half the cost of the design every damn time? He's got a boyfriend to spoil, why is he throwing so much cash my way?" He shouldn't be upset because it's money, the thing that lets him buy everything, but jesus fuck. He didn't know what to do with all of it. 

"Wait, am I his side hoe. Is this how that works these days?" 

The comment made Oikawa snort so loud he had to cover his mouth, eyes squeezed shut with the laughing effort. Seeing the sight just brought the biggest grin to Hajime's face as he finally pulled out his sketchbook and tossed another piece of poptart into his mouth. 

_"Iwa-chan, I don't think that's how it works, because if it is then you were mine first!"_ Tooru was grinning wide, oblivious to how those words tore into Iwaizumi. The way they prickled his skin up with goosebumps and made him want to jump the phone screen. _"Tetsuro is gonna have to wait a damn turn. Aka over my dead body."_ He would always be picked first. Always. Always. _Always._

"He won't have to fight you, because I'll always pick you first." Iwaizumi saw the widening of Tooru's eyes and flipped out internally, scrambling to find words to cover his tracks. "I mean, come on. How long have we been friends? 20 years? 21? You'll always be in my court, Dorikawa. Don't act so surprised." He hid his nerves with a laugh, flipping open to a page where he had taken notes for a commission. They were gonna be here in about a week to get it done, so he had to send at least two images to them to make sure it was right before then.

The surprise was replaced with a gentle smile, gentle honey colored eyes drowsy and slipping shut. _"You always remind me of things, Iwa-chan. I'd never remember anything without you. I have to get up early tomorrow so I'll call you when you go to bed. Deal?"_ It was always a deal no matter how many times it was asked. It was always more difficult to hang up every time too, Hajime's hand hovering over the end call button. 

"Deal. Sleep well, Oikawa. I'll see you later." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes as the call was finish and he stared at his background. It was of him and Tooru at the airport, having had a nice guy take their photo together. That was 9 years ago. How time flew so. He needed a new photo, new airport photo, but he didn't have the time. And Tooru was beyond busy most days. Hajime didn't want to be a bother, so he'll just... wait. Like he always does. 

He's waited a long time for Tooru. He'd wait forever if he had to. Even if it was a waste of time for anyone else. That didn't matter. He even laid in bed thinking about it, staring at the ceiling as he texted Oikawa that he was too sleepy to call, and to 'set a few extra steep ones for me' because it got everyone's blood pumping when the spike was tall. He plugged his phone in and rolled over to finally face the wall, where a portrait of the Aoba Johsai team hung. Everyone's phone numbers had been put on the back, and Iwa kept in vague touch as much as he could. No one got as much time as Tooru. And they understood his feelings for their old captain even if they thought he was crazy. 

If Hajime had a dollar for every time he was called crazy, he'd have enough money to buy Argentina. The guys just couldn't understand what was so appealing about Oikawa. Then again, some days Iwaizumi couldn't either - until that pretty little smile shines his ways and makes him melt. Ugh..

Tonight he needed 2 melatonin to fall asleep. 

No dreams plagued his night, but he could hardly get the urge to climb from bed let along downstairs to the shop. Something had crawled into his bones and make a home that ached in his joints. The third alarm of the morning was ringing at this point, tapped away with heavy fingers. "Come on, Hajime. Get yer ass up." He sighed, pealing eyelids open with his hands. It was too bright, but it at least got him to sit up. Dismissing the last alarm would show him his lock screen, a few texts listed from Oikawa. 

_that's okay, iwa chan!_

_we can talk early tonight, since the guys and i are going for drinks_

_help me pick ootn?_

He didn't need the help, but Iwaizumi loved to watch the little fashion shows. Tooru had a way with fabrics and prints that just didn't come so easily to Haji. Was there jealousy? Yeah, but only in a friendly manner. Oikawa had a model wardrobe compared to the band tshirts and black jeans hanging in Iwa's closet. Which - speaking of - he pulled items from with weighted arms. He was going to need more coffee this morning. Maybe even a waffle with peanut butter. Mmm...

A Black Veil Brides' shirt fell easy on his shoulders, bottom tucked into the waist of his high fit skinny jeans. The big brass buttons clung close to his stomach, showing off how slender he's gotten. Anyone is bound to change from high school though, that's a given. There were most certainly times that he had body issues, but he's talked with Oikawa about it - and he's gotten a video saved that he can watch when he can't feel himself like he used to. It was just a little home video, but it was Tooru, Makki, and Hinata (plus Kageyama) all saying different encouraging things in varying times of day. Oikawa had but it together for him, which had been really sweet. He was always so sweet to him...

He's too busy daydreaming to realize he's been standing in the middle of his bedroom for almost five minutes now, shoving socked feet into shoes by the door. He didn't need anything since his store was literally just underneath his room, so he walked down the back steps and double checked on his bike. No new vandalism on the tarp that covered it, but there was a few raccoons rooting around. Like they'd find anything in those big dumpsters beside alcohol wipes and tattoo ink. Tsk, whatever. He headed around front and saw Kogane chilling in the car until his shift would start, the two waving at one another as the door was unlocked and the sign was flipped to open. It wasn't awkward, and he's never shamed Koganegawa for doing that. He thought it was nice, actual, to know he felt comfortable on his phone in front of his boss. 

When he worked odd jobs, he never felt the same way. 

Turning on the lights and unlocking the supply room door, he went around (after snapping two pairs of gloves to get some one) and refilled the bottles of ink stationed at the two carts - one being for his clients and the other for his little artist in training. He also printed up some of his recent designs that he planned the offer as basic prices, textbook style shop stuff, using a fake skin that would hold the ink to maybe get some practice done. 

That, and he liked to use the skins to show clients what products might end up looking like on their own bodies. Hajime might even have to invest in a manequinn to put the skins on...

Later thoughts, too busy. Finishing up all the last minute things, he heard the front door bell ring and Kogane whistling as he went to his station. He liked to sort his things a certain way after Iwaizumi refilled ink bottles, so he left that to him as he turned on TVs and popped up a playlist from Youtube. Music videos of some of his favorite songs or artists. They alternated days they picked during the week so they each had a chance to set the mood. 

"Today seems like it might be sour if you're already playing My Chemical Romance." Kanji commented, mostly out of concern but somewhat teasing of the older male. He had respect for him, don't get his intention wrong, but he liked to poke some fun. 

"Just felt like I haven't listened to a few of these songs in a hot minute, maybe mix it up and keep things calm for once." Hajime chuckled, unknowing that he jinxed himself. He'd hear a honk about five minutes later as he was doing fake skin art that his latest shipment was here and he jogged out back to sign for it. From there on, it seemed like a mad house. 

8 AM brought a 4 hour tattoo for Koganegawa, who was doing a full sleeve of cute kitties in an chibi style. That was his whole thing, chibi and cutesy. It contrasted Iwaizumi's simple or realistic dark styles, which made the shop a little more well rounded. Kogane was even the kind who would made stickers of his tattoos for kids. 

9 would have Iwaizumi doing a group of teens getting their septums pierced at the same time. A bonding activity, as each got the same little gold bull ring. Iwa liked that kind of piercing, but he was so afraid of ripping it out when he slept on his stomach. After that, he'd have a walk in that took him til his lunch break, and a scheduled client (a regular) just after that. His lunch consisted of smoked salmon, wild rice, a spring roll from last night, and a soda he’d stored away in the depths of his fridge just in case he didn’t feel up to a beer that day. His regular was super chill on top of that, talking a bit about the colors and design of the tattoo while he munched along. He even got their recipe for overnight rice for omnirice. Yummy. 

Her tattoo would take the better part of an hour and a half (he charged hourly rates), a beautiful but simple styled one lined tattoo that had cascades of colors glazing down behind it. He did those first, to avoid fucking up the one line since it was so dark and bold. It would screw up the background colors, so he was tediously careful - and it paid off, coming out as perfect as he hoped it would. The gradient was to die for too, which made him extra proud of himself as he accepted her debit card and swiped it on through his little card reading cube. Proper care instructions and adjusting of wrappings would have her out of the shop as a couple came in to get matching tribal styled arm band tattoos. He had two of his own, so he wasn’t one to judge. He was sent the images of the design they had picked out elsewhere. They had come here because of the reviews and word of mouth, and Iwaizumi felt flattered as he traced them onto paper for the printer. Ran through into the tattooing pages, he’d take them back. Kogane was in the middle of doing some fake skin design work, so he tried his best not to bother him. 

It would take until closing time to kick them out after paying, sighing in absolute exhaustion as he glanced at his phone to check the time. Notifications were there to greet him as the face of the screen lit up brightly. 

_three missed calls from: tooru ❤️  
one missed video chat with: tooru ❤️  
twelve text messages unread_

He almost threw up when his stomach did summersaults in his rib cage. He promised he’d call Tooru early tonight but got himself cursed with business for once. He was numb with his goodbye as he ushered Kogane out with some supplies, a little more curt than usual but the younger seemed to understand. He’s listened to enough rants about Oikawa that he knew how smitten his boss was for him. Darting up the back steps to the apartment above, he cursed rather loudly until the key shoved into the lock and released the latch to let him inside. Shoes thrown aside, all he could think of was how deflated Tooru was. He had waited all day, and then now has waited two more hours when he was beyond tired. _Get a damn grip, Hajime. Fuck. Shower, food, video chat. That order. Got it brain?_  
  


He got the message through to himself as he stripped off his socks and work clothes, throwing them into the washer in passing to the bathroom. His shower was a record time short, hair dripping dry on the towel fitted around his shoulders. He inspected his newest tattoo for any peeling and applied lotion to help his skin soak up the ink. It was a tattoo to celebrate his time at Aoba Johsai, the crown in their teal color with the “Rule the Court” kanji printed neat underneath. He had done all the stylizing, just asked an old mentor to do the actual tattooing part. It was positioned near his heart, since it was where he had met some of his best friends. He still spoke with the other third years and kept in touch with Yahaba and old Mad Dog just because he had gone to their wedding a few years back. It had been stressful for everyone, but he was glad to give a good toast at the reception.   
  


“Still think I screwed up, but good enough.” Both about the lotion applying job and the speech, but Hajime didn’t have time to dwell on it. He unlocked his phone and finally looked at his messages. 

Aside from the one reminder to do his taxes and the other to confirm a shipment, all of them had been from Tooru as well. It made his heart do backflips in his chest - he could only imagine the head of floppy brown hair wilted underneath his blankets right now. He had been so excited to talk today, and Iwaizumi was always happy to see him. He cared so much for Oikawa and had nowhere to put the feelings other than into the phone screen.   
  


_t: how rude, you should learn to answer your phone iwachan_

_t: did you fall asleep at work or smth silly?_

_t: hmph_

_t: I didn’t wanna talk either_

_t: okay no that was a lie please call me_

_t: I miss you :((_

_t: was it something I said?  
t: no?_

_t: You said we could talk :((_

_t: Just tell me you’re okay. Please, Iwaizumi._   
  


It was the last one that hurt the most and had him pressing the call button as fast as light. It rang, and rang, and rang, as he pressed the speaker to his ear and paced the kitchen for a beer and another leftover spring roll. “Please pick up, pleas-“

_“Iwa-Chan... I was so worried about you.”_ He sounded tired, like he had woken up from a deeply upsetting dream. Wasn't he supposed to be out with the guys for a few drinks? He was supposed to have Iwai help pick out his outfit so he would look extra good. And he could brag that 'Iwa-chan thinks I'm pretty' as much as he usually does. _"I thought I wasn't going to get to talk to you."_ As Hajime listened more, he finally figured out why he sounded that way - he had stayed home in bed, and cried. The sheet ruffled as Iwa assumed he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, Tooru. I just, I jinxed myself or something and the shop got super busy until I left a few minutes ago. I just got out of the shower, I didn't want to keep you waiting more than I have already." He pinned his phone between his ear and shoulder as he popped off the cap on his beer, throwing the spring roll into the microwave a few seconds so it was at least luke warm. He'd make himself something else later, he just shouldn't drink on an absolutely empty stomach. "What are you doing still in bed? Weren't you supposed to head out with the boys and get some drinks?" He meandered out into the living room and took a bite of spring roll, two fingers holding the beer by the neck until he could plop himself down on the couch. Drink on the coffee table, he crossed one leg over the other. 

_"I just didn't feel like it tonight, that's all."_

Hajime rolled his eyes, scowling as if Tooru would be able to see it through a voice call. Dumbass. "Don't lie to me, Shittykawa. You always like to go out for a social drink. Get the fuck up and hit video, we're picking out clothes." There was a pause of impregnated silence before Oikawa let out a breathy little laugh and made noises like he was getting up. Only then did Hajime pull the phone from his ear and wait for the request to share video. It didn't take very long, and he was quicker than lightening to hit accept. It was the buzz of electricity that ran in his body that had him going more than usual, probably from the stress of today's tattoos and adrenalin. Finally being able to see Tooru, full in the flesh, made him relax. The buzz lulled and he fell back into his body as if he'd been astroplaning. "Hey sleepy head." The words dripped down easily, like the water that was still caught in the towel on his shoulders. 

_"Don't be rude, you're the one who didn't answer all day."_ A small huff as the camera was flipped around and set down on a little homemade tripod that showed the whole closet and more than just Tooru from the chest up. He was in just boxers and athletic tape, which helped support his knee at night. It was more comfortable than sports braces, so he had been buying it since high school. _"It's karaoke night, so I'll probably be dragged up on stage to sing. Nothing too bright then."_ He hummed, shuffling through the bunches of clothes that were hung up neatly with hangers and clips. Shoes were in a collapsible bag, chokers and earrings in an over-the-door pouch. 

"Wear those high waisted jean with the brass buttons. And what ever happened to that blue bleach tye-dyed crop top we made before you left? That's always a good one, and it's not too bright." Hajime had a good general taste of what Oikawa typically wore, and has certainly seen a dozen different boxes of his clothes. They have been friends since they were four, after all. 

_"Ooo, that would look pretty. I can wear this new moon necklace that Milo got for me when I forgot my wallet."_ He tensed even when Tooru came and brought the necklace close so he could get a good look at it. Made of silver, it had a smoothed down piece of moonstone set inside the crescent like the waning or waxing of the moon. Small gems of obsidian made the craters, and just made it really, really pretty. He was finding jealousy crawling up his throat, but held his tongue to his cheek. _"Oh, and black converse, so I'm not tripping all over everything in boots or something."_ Tooru had his back to Hajime for a second, which was long enough for him to let out the jealous face that his face was trying to twist into. Who was Milo? He was sure it wasn't one of the Argentina boys, otherwise he would have heard of him by now. Was this someone from one of those bar nights? He wouldn't be surprised-

_Easy, dog. He's not yours. You can't control him. He's a big boy._

_Besides, how do you even know he likes you like that?_

Ah yes, his ever present self doubt reared its ugly head and cooled him down, but in the most sour way. He sort of deflated as he watched Oikawa jumped to get the jeans up over his butt, which usually made him turn up his lips. It was just a roller coaster of emotion going through his head, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He had to get up early tomorrow too, so he didn't want to think too hard about it. 

"Hell yeah, that looks fire. Bring pepper spray, in case someone can't keep their hands off you." That had Tooru turning fifty shades of red, but he was grinning wider than ever. His face scrunched and god, it blew away the heaviness of doubt that once shelled his heart. "But no one will shove you around, you've got your body guards." The banter was making him feel lighter, and he leaned back after taking a swig of his beer. Another bite of spring roll followed after. 

_"They really think I'm their princess at this point, so you're not wrong."_ A hair flip was attempted and Oikawa grinned when Hajime sighed with an upturn of his lips. _"Besides, chibi-chan calls me the Great King, so that's even more evidence of how priceless I am."_ Oh, he was priceless. He was worth more than money could buy. He looked and acted that way as much as he could until Iwaizumi told him to knock it off. Blue bleach dyed shirt threw one and socks stuck on feet, his phone was plucked up and Tooru carried it with him to the kitchen. The current view was the underside of Oikawa's face, which has never grown much hair and certainly still hasn't. 

_"Now, keys... keys.."_

"Try by the front door. You said you had a bowl for them there." Iwaizumi chugged his drinks as Oikawa made a noise of approval and went there, finding the keys hidden under a bandana. 

_"So smart, Iwa-chan. I need you to be in my phone so I can tell you everything to remember."_ The little giggle he did was soft, even so close to Tooru's face. Hajime found himself tracing the screen with a finger, which didn't do anything to the video thankfully. _"I'll be sure to send you a bunch of pictures and some videos okay! Thank you for getting me up and out of bed. I really needed it after today."_

_God I love you so much._ The words were right there, right on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say them. Not yet. "Don't get too drunk, call someone if you need a ride home. I would like to see you again." 

_"Yes, mom."_ Again with the teasing as he winked and waved, hanging up. 

The call had been so short lived, but it felt even shorter. He wanted to keep talking, but just stared at himself in the reflection of the screen asking how the call went. He just gave it five stars like normal and let it fade back to their text conversation. 

**a month later**

Their routine has been the same since Tooru left for Argentina - face time calls, cooking dinner and lunch together if their lives happen to line up, getting photos and videos of the other out with friends at fireworks or the bar. Sometimes the beach too, mostly at night. It was serene and peaceful. Wonderful for photos to boot. Oikawa's favorite place to take pictures was probably right at home, sitting on his couch making duck faces with the snapchat filter moving along with him. The only reason Hajime knew this was he once accidentally got a video of the movements rather than a photo along with the frantic text messages of apology and begs to not think he was weird or do anything strange to the images. 

_i: bich what do you think im gonna do, burn it?_

_t: I don't know what you do witht he shit i send you, iwachan!_

_i: i don't know what witht means_

_t: okay listen_

_i: i'm listening_

_t: shut up_

Hajime laughed, throwing his head back against the pillows of his bed. He felt nice to have some banter with Tooru since they haven't been able to video chat at all these last few days. It was getting into the thick of the season and there was a lot of important games on Tooru's end - which meant he was pushing himself extra hard. Beyond the normal limits by the amount of athletic tape he's seen in the selfies of Tooru at the gym practicing. Usually with timestamps somewhere nearing 10 at night Argentina time. It worried Iwaizumi, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do to stop him without flying halfway across the world. 

Some days, that didn't sound so damn bad actually. Other days, it was awful considering how the flux of the shop's business shifted with the change of the tides. He would rather not leave Koganegawa there by himself for a while just to fly around the world for someone who might not reciprocate his feelings. He'd probably just combust and wither away right there if he was told Tooru didn't love him. 

He put his phone down on the pillow beside him as he glanced at the time. Tooru was probably heading to practice right now and sighed through his nose. Too much to do during the day and so little time. He felt like he couldn't sleep knowing that Oikawa was there to stress about the games and his injury, which was biting him in the ass. He knew it was even if they never brought it up. They had a mutual understanding about it since Iwaizumi had learned how to take care of the big baby Tooru was when he tweaked his knee. Only when something serious happened did Oikawa text Iwaizumi about it. Early in his season when he first flew to Argentina he had played particularly hard and landed on it wrong after setting up the winning spike. That time, Hajime had been watching on the TV and he was sure Kogane hasn't forgotten how in pain he looked as Tooru was carried off the court by his team (both in victory and to keep his weight off that leg). He hated getting those kinds of texts, but he couldn't stop them from happening. 

He thought back to earlier when he was watching the olympic pre-lims on the TV during downtime- 

_"Why don't you fly over to see Oikawa-san?" Koganegawa was wiping down the fake skin with a wipe, clearing away the extra ink from the cute little simplistic tattoo he was doing of cherry blossoms. It was pink ink, a new kind that they were testing out for color purposes. It worked very nicely on the really dark skin color Kanji had picked. "I can man the shop while you're gone for a while. Week or two."_

_It had Hajime chuckling, solumn with how badly he really did want to pack up and get the next plane ticket out there. "As much as I would adore that, I can't. It just, it doesn't feel like the right time. I.. I know I care deeply for Oikawa, but he's too busy to be burdened with anything else right now. This is important for him, and I don't want to screw it up by showing up at the worst moment." He felt a chair pull up closer beside him and he glanced away from the match of Japan vs Mongolia to look at Kogane. He hasn't seen the kid so serious before, so he took it seriously._

_He would even make sure Hajime was looking at him when he spoke. "He is basically your boyfriend at this point even if you won't admit it to yourself. I've seen the way he looks at you and how damn often you call and text each other. Why are you so afraid of going out on a limb when you understand what you're getting into?"_

_"Exactly that. I know, and I don't like what I think my chances are."_

_"Who else could he possibly have that comes close to the level of trust and affection he has with you? No one. If he did, he wouldn't be on your back as much as he is. And I know how important this is. I played volleyball too. Dateko wasn't as nice to me as I wanted it to be, but I still played my heart out with them and even when Aone moved on I followed him where I could. And look at us." He raised the hand that had an engagement ring on it, which Iwaizumi had never gotten a good look at. It was simple enough, but it was subtly shaped like a cluster of flowers._

_"Well, smartass, whatcha think I should do then? Drop everything and entrust you to Kuroo and his ever demand and catch the next flight?" There was a special art to dealing with Tetsuro, which few have mastered over the years aside from the cat's significant other. "Because that is a horrible plan and not what I should do."_

_"You act like I'm not ready to help you at the drop of a hat." From there, Koganegawa spilled the details of the plan._

Those plans had Iwaizumi thinking, twiddling his thumbs as he tried to drift off to sleep. Would it work? Hopefully. Did he want it to? Absolutely. Was he really ready to see Tooru and confess every ounce of feeling to him? Hell to the no. As much as he wished he could, he knew he would never be able to do that. Not how it was plotted in the back of his mind. That was also a dramatization and not at all what reality was. "Oh goddamnit." Hajime flopped back against the bed and groaned, slapping a pillow over his face. What had he done to deserve this torture? Dear god. Forgive his sins and free him from this awful feeling in his chest. 

_t: i stg if i don't get to see whatever you're buying i will cry_

_i; oh my god it's not even for you, bastard._

_t: iwachan is rude!!! lemme seeeeee!!!!_

_i: you won't give up will you_

_t: nope :P_

_i: i hate you_

_i: [image attached]_

He was still being harassed on his lunch break. Somehow, the worlds collided. He really, really liked Oikawa, but he just wanted to order a nice looking necklace to match the moon. Yep, he still wasn't over that. He just, didn't like whoever this Milo was. It unsettled him to no end. So, he was shopping around for a sun that would somehow look similar to the one Tooru has. Hell, he's had the most difficult time trying to find this that he might start looking for someone to custom one for him. He's got the money to pay for it. The image he sent obviously wasn't necklaces, but instead his order of inks and temporary tattoo paper for the chibi art project Kogane was going through with. It wouldn't be a bad idea since a lot of people came in for mom or dad tattoos. 

_t; again, rude. I know this isn't what you were looking at_

_i: and how would you know that?_

_t: intuition_

_i: okay, mom_

_t: hey! that's my thing!_

_i: mine now_

_t: smh_

Hajime was bolt up from his chair when he heard a crash, waiting with abated breath for Kogane to say something. Anything. He heard noises but nothing else, so flight or fight kicked in and he rushed out to the main shop. There was bottles of ink rolling around and a cart knocked over, most hidden at this angle from the chair that was in the way. Stupid big leather things- rounding around the corner he would see Kogane laying on the ground, struggling to breathe with body shaking. He was horribly red and covered in hives, and there has never been a faster thought process in Iwaizumi than right now. He rushed the fridge in the break room and grabbed a spare epi-pen (he had a personal allergy to cloves, he didn't remember what allergy Kogane had) to rush back out there. 

"Hey, Ko, you're okay buddy, look at me." Hajime leaned over Kogane, who was trying to breathe, pulling on Iwai's clothes as the man ripped off the cap of the pen and turned it to the correct dosage. He wasn't much bigger than the other, so he assumed the dose was the same. Into his thigh, he pressed the plunged down and waited a moment. "You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you to the hospital. I'll call Aone too." Capping the pen again, he threw it in the trash and gathered Kogane into his arms. He'd have to take the other's car since Iwaizumi only drove a motorcycle, fishing keys from his backpack and using the front door. He just locked it behind him since he had the code for the back door and would worry about getting in later. 

Currently more important things were happen. He was gentle to get Kogane sitting in the passenger seat, who was breathing better now but was still struggling. He was still really red in the face and had hives on his hands and arms. It must have been something he touched or eaten if it was doing this. Driver's seat time, he didn't bother adjusting anything. He just turned it on, shifted into drive and headed for the hospital. His hand dug into his own pocket and found his phone, finding Aone's number (which was only for case of emergencies like this) and hitting dial. Speaker phone as he cruised down maine street, he tried to keep with the flow of traffic to make it easier on everyone. 

_"Hello, Iwaizumi-san."_

"Hey, Aone. Kanji had an allergic reaction to something and I'm running him to the hospital right now, I've already given him an epi-pen but could you meet us there? I'm ETA 5 minutes right now." The inhale he heard when he said allergic reaction was one of concern, even if the construction worker wasn't a man of many words. Something Hajime respected, considering how chatty his own team and best friend were. 

_"I'll be there. I'm not very far."_ The line disconnected so no one was wasting any time, and next Iwa called the hospital to give them a heads up that they were coming in. He always has done that, just so they weren't throwing them a blind one. It wouldn't be idle to be kept waiting in the ER when you can't breathe after all. 

Aone arrived almost just when Iwaizumi did, running up after parking to help lift a shaky Koganegawa from the car. He was able to take a few steps, but he wasn't stable otherwise. He was crying, leaning into Aone as the taller scooped him up into his arms quickly. "I already told them we were coming, they should be ready." Iwai motioned for the two of them to rush into the ER, where a nurse and doctor were waiting near the doors. Other people were there, waiting for mindless things other than someone with a mousetrap stuck to their hand. Iwa would go about checking Kanji in while Aone and his fiance went back through the set of heavy door. 

Something about the whole thing just made him ache in his chest - _what if this was Oikawa, and his knee? Shut it brain, this isn't the time. Kogane is hurting._ Bickering internally, he would barely hear the questions asked to him, but he managed to get through the stuff he could tell them. Afterward (because he wasn't family) he was motioned to take a seat or let Aone handle it. He said he'd take a walk around, mostly because the adrenalin had wore off and he was starting to feel the stress of the situation. Hajime exited the ER and started walking through the grass, heavy feet trudging as he fished his phone from his pocket once more. 

_i: can we call now_

_i: please._

_t: shit, yeah, lemme hide in the locker room_

Haji hated pulling Tooru away from the practice they were doing, but he knew the other was more than ready and he really, _really_ needed him right now. It didn't take long for Tooru to send him the message that he was hiding, and he hit the call button as he found a quiet little spot near the hospital garden. He looked stressed, examining himself until Oikawa answered. Sweaty, towel running over his face, he looked concerned for his Hajime as he held the camera as steady as he could. 

_"Honey, what happened? Are you hurt? Who's dying?"_ Tooru only called him honey when he was upset, but Iwa needed to hear it more - mostly because he had internally become conditioned to relax too much with the words. Tears were burning in his eyes now, even thought he had tried so hard to hold it in. 

"I had to drive Kanji to the hospital, he just.. he collapsed on the floor, an allergic reaction." He could see flashes of the scene behind his eyelids when he blinked, and it made his heart bang against his ribs harder each time. "I had to give him an epi-pen, but I think he's gonna be okay. I just, I guess it's finally hit me what happened." It was his turn to sniffle, wiping at tears that barely had a chance to escape as he watch Oikawa pucker out his bottom lip just a little. He looked like he wanted to jump through the phone and be there with him, which the feeling was mutual. 

_"Oh Haji... I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there to help you. Is there anything I can do from here?"_ He felt useless. Hajime was hurting and he couldn't be in his home country to help him. Iwa didn't blame him though, there was no telling what would happen. It was the price to pay. " _Literally anything, name it and it's done."_

"Just sit with me a little while. Tell me stupid jokes until I have to go back to work, or talk about whoever in your kdrama is cheating on the other." He knew just how fond Oikawa was of the kdramas on TV right now, and he actively sought out new ones. The current one he was watching was Hwarang, and Iwa only had the vaguest idea what it was about. Of course, mentioning the dramas got Tooru started and he dove right now in. 

Something about just listening made him feel so much better, took him away from reality for a while. He didn't know all the actors, but he was really confused by a lot of the characters. They really weren't the smartest, but at least he and Tooru had the same opinions on a bunch of them. It made him happy to hide in the locker room, even though he was going to get in trouble if someone caught him. All Hajime knows is that he told his coach he was taking an important call. Iwai's cheeks and ears were hot at the fact that he was considered an important call. 

Almost an hour passes when Iwaizumi finally gets up from the bench in the hospital garden, car keys in hand. He had texted Aone that he would take Kogane's car back to the shop and it could stay there until he was well enough to come back to work. No rush, absolutely none. He understood the event obviously, and felt no need to bring him in when he wasn't going to be able to work. His health was more important than a stupid job, which was something he wished more employers thought. Hajime talked with Tooru on the way back to the shop, and showed him the scene from earlier - including the scattered needles he hadn't noticed before. Surprised he didn't stab himself. 

_"I have to go now, Iwa-chan. But please, take care of yourself. I'll call later like always."_ Their goodbyes were a little longer this time, the two lingering on one another before their screens disconnected. As much as he would love to sit and get an earful from the coach about distracting his player, Hajime was currently applying a double layer of gloves to gather up the tiny needles. None of the packages were open on accident thankfully, so the sterile containers were put back in the cart (which he propped upright again). Ink blocks were thrown back in the box and he gathered up all the little bottles of ink that had rolled around. He even gave them a wipe down with disinfectant in case there was any of what made Kogane have such a reaction. He cared about the kid as a friend, not just an employee. 

Hajime tossed the bleach wipes away and flipped his shop sign closed, removing his top gloves to fit another set over those. He wiped down every surface with bleach at least once, making sure everything was clean and generally organized. He wanted Kogane to not have to worry so much when he got back, however long that would be. Plus cleaning has settled him down, and he had the time pass rather quickly. He took a few minutes to call anyone that had an appointment set up that it was going to be pushed back because of a medical emergency and he was so glad that no one was too upset with it. Flopping back in the chair Iwaizumi hung up the phone and exhaled, staring at the silent shop before him. He needed new hires. But he didn't want to take the time to train them fresh from earning their tattooing license. "Ugghhhh." The only noise was the low volume TV crowing from up front. It was exhausting, but he knew he had to get up. 

He should shower. 

A shower sounded nice. Get his mind off of things. 

Maybe. 

Winter had come early this year, with soft sprinkles of snow falling just a few weeks after Kanji came back from his stay at home. They’d even get to see two weeks of it together between selling dozens of gift cards, art prints, tattoos, and temporary tattoo sticker sheets. And without fail, as usual, Iwai had overbooked himself considering the time of year. 

Christmas season usually had him left alone other than the party that Kuroo held. Which (after too many late nights) took Kuroo, Bokuto, Kogane, Aone and Kenma far too long to convince him to come to this year. They sat and watched him adjust his schedule too, making sure to give himself two weeks off around Christmas even though the party was the weekend before. Whatever. 

He drew the secret Santa name too, when they all came around, and had to make a long trip to Walmart to find what he wanted. He was too picky. 

A white snow door with a fluffy and stupid cat wreath stared him down as he stood in front of Kuroo’s door. Did he want to go in? No. He’d rather be drawing or calling Tooru. He said he would call later but still. He was upset. He loves his friends don’t get him wrong, they just get on his nerves. Tucking the gift for Daichi under his arm a little better while minding the blue wrapping paper, he raised his hand and wrapped on the door with his knuckles. Not even two seconds later, it swung wide open. 

Warm inside, with the smell of cooking turkey and potato’s and cake, it almost distracted him from how much skin Kuroo was already showing so early in the evening. It earned him a smack to the gut as Iwaizumi moved into the house. every tattoo that decorated that skin was put on there by Hajime's own hand by it was too cold and wet and snowy for him to be nice about it. “Put a shirt on, flappy nips. No one but Kenma-san wants to see that.” He snorts, walking past into the living room. 

There was a dwindle every year with who showed up, with the exception of the years where they had someone new show up, especially as life and families being made had everyone too busy or forgetting about them. It was hard to keep up when you had a new family, so he wasn’t upset but rather surprised they hadn’t dropped any members from last year. 

“Yo! Hajime! How are you bud?” Kotaro jumped up while Keiji was setting out champagne flutes, rushing over to hug the man tightly around the chest. He clearly had been dressed by his boyfriend, since he wore a cream colored sweater and neat black slacks. Kinda digging it though, since he's neat. Kotaro even gave a few back slaps during the squeeze. “Let me take that in for you, I’ll put it under the tree!” 

“I’ve been good, and thanks. I’ll be sitting out here if you wanna chat for a while.” Almost as soon as he spoke though, Ko disappeared and Kuroo was tapping a glass with a small spoon. Incredibly timing, saved by the dinging glass. What does he- Tetsuro cleared his throat. He had put on a reindeer and santa sweater. 

Ah yes. The annual bull shut. It was a speech Kuroo preached about what had happened this year, gossip that got him side tracked 8 different times and had them all waiting far too long. This year he seemed ready though, a bottle of champagne in hand. “This year, instead of my lovely speech that I know you all adore so tenderly, I’ve decided to start something new. So you don’t get sucked into the conversation like I do.” He gave a Cheshire grin, chuckling as he leaned across the back of the loveseat where Kenma sat with his phone pressed between his thighs. He had promised to pay attention this year. Bokuto dashed back in and plopped down in the seat beside Akaashi to listen to Kuroo not long after he started speaking. 

"This something new will be fantastic - we go around the room, and everyone says one things they want to get done and when they'd like to get it done. It can be literally anything. Like, finish a painting, or get a job promotion." The fact that this wasn't something incredibly stupid made Iwaizumi a little more hopeful for years to come with this Christmas gathering. Make it a little more bearable. 

"And our lovely Hajime is gonna go first because he's hiding in the back corner like normal." Tetsu snickered, gesturing all grand to the spiked man with an extended hand. "Do tell us what you'd like to do, and when you'd like to do it." 

And then, the worst thing happened. He couldn't think of anything. 

Hajime furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something smart, but shut it and tucked a hand under his chin. "Fuck, this is hard." He murmured, glancing around the room and feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. _Tooru._ "Uhm, shit. Damnit don't do this to me." He finally found some words and strung them into a decently understood sentence. "I'd like to see Tooru, before I damn well pass away. Or before the new year. Whichever decides to happen sooner." 

"An acceptable but depressing answer. Go collect your gift and bring it back here to open!" As was the rest of the tradition. Haji escaped to the gift room and hunted around the boxes for his gift, only to find a rather bulky envelope with wrapping paper around it and a bow literally slapped on there. Huh. Regardless he joined back with the group and took a seat. It then went around the room - everyone seemed to have their's ready, but that might have been Kuroo's plan to leave him on the spot and embarrass him. Dumbass should know better than to screw with the guy that does his art, but stupid never learns and you can't teach it. So he just sits and listens, Kenma's making him crack a laugh. He said he wanted to teach Kuroo how to put the toilet seat lid down before they were too old to see it. That was priceless. 

Now that they all had their gifts, they clapped and tore into everything. It seemed like no one was paying attention to their own things, as they watched Iwaizumi unwrap and open the envelope. Inside was a stack of Argentinian money, confetti, car keys... and a round trip plane ticket. Headed from Tokyo International Airport. "What in the..?" This better not be a fucking joke. He could feel the sting in the back of his eyes as he looked up. "Who...?" 

"You never took the incentive when I gave you big tips, so I thought I might as well spell it out for you. It's from Kenma and I." Kuroo was probably getting a very special gift later then, if he didn't have a box in hand. "You deserve to go see him, Hajime. He clearly makes you happy than you realize." His cheeks flushed red, but Tetsu wasn't wrong. The idea of seeing Tooru, hugging him, holding him, just being with him.. 

"Thank you, so much." Haji's voice had fallen to a whisper as he tried not to let himself crack, wiping away rouge tears that slid down the side of his tear duct. "I don't.. i don't know what to say." He's standing up, carefully stacking everything together, and walking across to the loveseat to gather the waiting pair into a hug. "I don't deserve this level of friendship from you fuckers sometimes." Cursing was to hide how his voice wobbled. He couldn't be big and tough but he could use tough words. 

"Bullshit. You deal with all of our shit more than enough. Now, get the hell outta here. Your flight leaves in 3 hours." Kuroo slapped him hard on the back and Kenma patted his shoulder much more nicely, offering to see him to the door. Everyone else was hooting and hollering in excitement, rambling and shouting as he left that they better get to see some photos of Shittykawa. Oh there would be so many pictures, so many stories. He'd hardly get his bike started in the cold, but he was running on adrenaline. He had a hotel and a rental car already paid for and waiting for him, as well as god knows how much money to spend while he was there. 

"Oh my god I get to spend Christmas with him." 

His scream of delight sent the birds flying. 

\-----------------------------------------------

It took him an hour to pack and find his passport, fitting enough into one cargo and one carry on. He fed the alleycats whatever meat he had in the fridge so it didn't rot in the fridge while he was gone, chugging the entirity of a monster energy drink before even driving to the airport. He was so on edge, hoping he didn't forget anything as he double checked his list for what he had in his bags. One more look out the door and he was heading for the airport. This... this is why those fuckers made him take that much vacation time during a busy season. Wouldn't need it. 

Getting through the airport was rather easy, with Kuroo giving him access and clearance and all those things he would never get for himself despite having the funds. He just didn't want his buddy to worry too much before the flight. That was honestly really sweet of him. Kozume picked a good one. 

Once his bags cleared, he carried his carry-on over his shoulder and pulled out his phone. There was just a few texts from Oikawa, a couple photos of whatever he had been doing. Closer inspection proved a bottle of eggnog, a glass, and strawberry whipped cream. He was making fancy drinks for tiktok or youtube by the looks of it. Ah yes, a loveable idiot. 

Wait

Did he just say loveable? 

Fuck. He needs to control that. 

_I: bitch make me some of that shit that look good as hell_

_t: bet, fly out here and i'll do it_

_i: aight be there soon lol_

He then turned off his location, and put his phone in airplane mode. Hajime had to shake himself to try and think of how he would get to sleep, being one of the few people called to bored his flight. He was seated first class, so he might take some melatonin and sleep it out. It would prevent jet lag too, so it doesn't seem like a bad idea... But then he'll be drowsy. A scowl as he passes over his boarding pass and is sent through. Did he even bring his melatonin? Or any tylenol for that matter? He knew he grabbed Tooru's gift but he couldn't be sure of anything anymore..

He worried himself into a sleeping state, and was awoken for breakfast just a little bit more than an hour before they landed. The morning news was playing in Portuguese with Japanese subtitles, ever grateful for technology to explain people and their languages. Haji scarfed down three tiny bowls of honey nut chex and 4 cartons of chocolate milk, as well as a Monster (after proving he was old enough despite how he looked). Who knew Monster got carded in other countries? Cool. He made sure he had his money in his wallet as they were told to buckle their belts, trying to also replay some spanish phrases he had attempted to learn. All languages were hard, this wasn't fair. He should be able to stick to one and that's what everyone speaks, no matter what it is. 

Tugging his bomber jacket tighter around his torso, he buckled his seatbelt and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. A single flight (that he slept through) to see Tooru. Why hasn't he done this sooner? Because he's a dumb workaholic that doesn't know how to take a break? Yeah sounds about right. He thumped and bounced around as the plane landed safely, wobbling stewardesses holding on at either end of the aircraft pathways to stay standing. They kind of looked like bobbleheads but that would be rude to say. _"We have now landed in Argentina, at the International Airport. Please have passports and identification ready when heading through customs. Have a safe trip folks."_ It was repeated in every language possible, the plane slowly turning into the hangar and doors hissing as they locked together. Thrown open to salvation, they were allowed to stand. Being near the front had him off the plane first, and he was half jogging towards baggage claims so he wouldn't have to fish through everyone to get there.

Besides, the customs line was so long. It could only get shorter if he waited. While keeping an eye out for his other bag, he turned his phone off airplane mode and noticed goodnight texts from Tooru 13 hours ago - his clock had changed with the time zones and it was just about noon in Argentina. This... this was exciting. He knew the name of the gym where the guys practiced and he could surely find Tooru there. Unless he was off for Christmas... 

He pulled up the mailing address Oikawa was at and set up a route just as he snatched up his luggage. Perfect. Just so perfect. 

He could hardly contain himself anymore. He could get to see his home.

____________________________________

Small, squat and managable. That's what Hajime would call the house as he pulled up along the mailbox. Tooru's car was in the garage, which had its doors open. Cats had made themselves homes in the corners away from the snow, little collections of hay to trap in heat. It was sweet, that Oikawa gave the cats a place to stay during the winter. The lights were on inside, flashes of whatever movie was playing reflecting across the glass of the window panes. It cast blue light in the snow, and Haji resisted a photo shoot moment. He killed the car's engine as he pulled up along a snowbank made by passing trucks, shutting everything off to buy himself some time to think. 

What does he say? How does he say it? Does Tooru really want to see him? Oh god what if he has company over. That would be so awkward. He was kicking himself now, despite how much he wanted the surprise he should have paid more attention to what Oikawa had planned for his time off from volleyball. Movies were always a must, as was egg nog with cinnamon sticks. That he knew like the back of his hand. He clenched his keys. _Get your shit together and fucking walk up to the door, dumbass._ He scolded himself, breathing in and out. He could do this. 

Hajime threw open the door and stepped out, gift in his backpack. He put said bag over his back and stuffed everything he needed into it (keys, wallet, phone + chargers) before shutting the car door. Jacket hugged tighter in, he marched himself to the front door. Mahogany with a stain of wine color over top, the smells of gingerbread wafting through the air. It was divine. Truly divine. Stomach noises resonated in response. Fist raised to door, and before he could second guess himself Iwaizumi knocked on the door. A whistle of snow flakes trailed down from the roof and fell into his hair, giving him a gentle dusting. He was like a golden powdered donut that didn't have enough glaze to keep the sugar on. Heh. 

He didn't bother brushing it off - or more like he didn't have time - as Oikawa opened the door with a scowl. Chocolate colored hair was pushed up at all different angles and it looked like he had just peeled off a face mask as his skin had the familiar glossy layer. Clothes baggy and comfortable in appearance, they were christmas themed with santas and snowflakes embroidered all over them. Slippers were soft white, with hard bottoms in case he needed to leave to go outside. He had been expecting ding dong ditchers, by the look in his eyes, but his face immediately changed when he caught sight of who was really here. It was such a visible mood change that he even teared up. The sight made the backs of Hajime's eyes water in response, but they were frozen with old man winter nipping at his cheeks. 

_"Ha, hajime?"_

"In the flesh." _Dumbass, why are those your first words? You could have literally said anything but-_

Before he could respond with much else, he was pulled into the house. Warmth surrounded him and it melted any snow that had fluttered onto his shoulders and hair. Coat taken off, so no one got wet from the melted water. A hug was then given, arms looped under his armpits and around his back. Tight squeezes with Tooru's head resting heavy on his chest, Hajime would swear the other would be able to hear his heart racing. Nearly enough that it had Iwaizumi sweat. "I, I can't believe you're here. How did you get away from work?" Fingers clung to clothes, unable to believe that there was really a tattoo artist with the strongest arms ever standing in his living room. His tv was casting light across the dark and colored tattoos, red from rudolph's nose on the screen brightening tanned skin more. 

"I... I don't know. Call it the angels of Christmas." Hajime could see the color of Tooru's brown eyes, the soft spheres gazing into him like smooshed chocolate kisses. "They wanted us to see one another in person again. Through a phone just, isn't the same. And I can't say what I want to a thousand miles away." There was confusion in those eyes, mingling with a little bit of anxiety. It must be the same gaze in Hajime, because he starts to speak again. "I, I've had stuff I've wanted to say for a while, but I just never knew when to share it." 

A hand was held up, and it stopped Iwaizumi in his tracks. Oh no, he'd already said something wrong. But Oikawa wasn't upset, he was flushed pink in his cheeks. "I've had something I've wanted to tell you too, so we can say it at the same time. Seem fair?" Thank god. He hadn't fucked it all up yet. Yet. 

"Yeah, that's fair. Let's count to three." They finally stopped hugging and stood about a few inches apart. They counter together, and on three spoke: 

"I love you."

"I think I love you." 

They stared at one another for a solid moment, gears slowly turning as the words clicked into place. Tooru loved him. He _loved_ him. Tears welled up into his eyes and his smile was watery. "Really?" Large, calloused working hands reached up and cradled either side of pale cheeks, soft sunkissed freckles seen barely in the dim light. Just barely a nod. Really. 

The world slowed, and it was just them in this moment. As if by a magnet, they began to mutually lean in, eyes slipping shut when pairs of lips touched. The kiss was soft, slightly chapped with winter lips, and hinted with the saltiness of popcorn and peanut brittle. Hajime looped an arm around Tooru and held him close, fingers running into hair as hands curled up around his jaw and neck. The cough that came from behind them and near the stairs broke them apart, tension falling over Iwa's shoulders as they mutually looked over. 

"Aha... _lo siento, Emile, olvidé que todavía estabas aquí_." Tooru laughed and it made the room relax even if one of the three people in the room didn't understand what he just said. 

"Yeah, yeah, you usually do that. I didn't know you brought home and kissed strangers here." Emile crossed his arms, a small smirk raised on his lips. Iwaizumi recognized him from the photos of the whole team, so it wasn't too much of a surprise than it had been in the moment. "Shall I leave you two be then?" 

"This isn't a stranger, Hajime this is Emile. Emile, I've told you about Iwa-chan." The pair of taller men looked at one another with realization, and Hajime released Tooru to reach over and shake hands. "Now be prepared to get along, I'm assuming you're staying a while Iwa-chan." 

"I'm here until January 2nd. So I hope you don't get sick of me." 

"I could never be sick of you, Hajime."

_**"Good."** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so chaotic please forgive me but thank you for reading yall ily and you are mega valid. Have a good day!!


End file.
